Kelsi's Love Story
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: I was listening to Pandora one day and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift came on. Pre-HSM1. Ryelsi. One-shot. Rates T for minor curse words and full on make out sessions. RyanXKelsi


_Now that I'm finished with my "Boyfriend" Pal story, I can finally publish my other stories! This time, it's my second Ryelsi story! It wasn't supposed to be this long but plans change. It's a total of 16 pages on my GoogleDoc. It took me almost 2 months to write it and I finished it last night._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own this story and the computer I'm using to publish it. If I did own anything, there DEFINITELY would had been more Ryelsi scenes in HSM3 (see "HSM3: Deleted Scenes" by angellwings). They are just so adorable!_

* * *

Kelsi was 16 when she first laid eyes on him in homeroom. Those bright blue eyes. That sleek blonde hair. And that hat. He was perfect. She was falling hard for Ryan Evans.

It was the first day of Junior Year and Kelsi Neilson had just transferred to Ms Darbus' homeroom. She managed to get to the classroom before anyone else to talk to the Drama teacher, who took her in with open arms, literally. In all her years she's been to a public school, a teacher had never hugged her. Okay. Maybe one or two in elementary school, but that's it! The teacher was even more excited when Kelsi told her that she composed music. Cue hug number two. Ms Darbus had told her about the Winter Musical and how she wanted a student to compose the music and suggested that Kelsi write a few pieces. The young brunette nodded as a few students started coming into the classroom and she started making her way to her desk that Ms Darbus had pointed out to her.

Kelsi sighed as she sat down and placed her books on her new desk. _I'm not that good of a composer but it'll give me something to do. It'll keep me busy._ She saw as more students made their way into the classroom and her eyes stopped and stared a boy with bright blue eyes and slick blond hair. He was wearing a blue fedora with a grey band. He was following another blonde in high heels with a pink bag that looked expensive. Kelsi noticed that her eyes were brown. Both walked right past the composer and Kelsi couldn't keep her eyes off the blue eyed boy.

"Settle down, settle down. I'm sure you are all excited to start a whole new year of learning and memories! We have a new student joining us this year who has transferred from Mr Lee's homeroom so give a warm welcome to Kelsi Neilson!" Everyone politely clapped as the meek girl stood up and gave a shy wave before quickly sitting back down and sinking down in her seat. Ms Darbus started her cell phone lecture. Kelsi started daydreaming of the blue eyed blond.

 _Her dream self was fiddling with a melody when she heard a noise coming from her window. She ignored it, thinking it was nothing, and went back to her song. She heard another noise and she looked up. She sighed and got up. Carefully, she opened her window and looked outside. Outside was the blond boy. Smiling, Kelsi threw down her emergency fire escape ladder from her second story bedroom and he climbed up. When he got through her window, his lips immediately were on hers while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by her waist. "You came back." Dream Kelsi said to the blond boy._

 _"I just had to see you again." He said in between kisses. "I couldn't sleep without seeing you." Kelsi smiled upon hearing this. She pulled him back and he followed, and eventually, the two found their way on Kelsi's bed with him on top of her._

 _"Don't let my dad find out about us."_

 _"Don't worry about that, baby. Tonight, it's just you and me." Then he continued kissing her. Kelsi was glad her father was a heavy sleeper. Who knew what he could have done if he found out that his daughter was secretly dating someone who he wouldn't approve of?_

 _The blond boy's lips disconnected from hers, only to attack her neck and Kelsi let out a soft gasp at the contact. "You're so beautiful. So hot. So sexy. I want you all day and every day." He said just before he kissed her lips again. The kiss ended too soon for Kelsi when he ended it and stared into her eyes and smiled. "Will I see you tomorrow at the ball?"_

 _"My dad will be working late so I can make it." His smile grew upon hearing this._

 _"Good." He kissed her again. When the kiss ended, he leaned forward so his lips were right next to his ear. Kelsi could feel his warm breath. "I'll be waiting for you in the middle of the dance floor at 9." He gave her one last kiss before getting up and winking at her. Before Kelsi could blink an eye, the blond boy had gone out of her window. Only the gentle wind of the late night was moving her window curtains and her emergency fire escape ladder was still hanging out of her second story bedroom._

 _Dream Kelsi's smile grew thinking about her magical night that she'll have the next night. She went to sleep thinking about her Prince Charming._

 _The next morning, Kelsi woke up to a good feeling. Her dad was going to work an extra shift so he wouldn't get back until around 1am. She was going to go to a fancy ball that night to see her secret boyfriend. She hid her gown in the back of her closet so her dad wouldn't find it. She also hid her shoes and expensive jewelry that her blond Romeo bought for her, no doubt._

 _Kelsi spent the whole day working on the melody that she started before she was gladly interrupted the night before. By around 3, her dad came into her room to check on her before he left for work, leaving her a tray with pastries and her teapot. She hadn't come down all day to eat anything. Kelsi nodded a "thanks" to him before he closed her door to go off to work. At around 6, she had finished her new song but couldn't, for the life of her, think of any lyrics to go with the melody._

 _She sighed. She had two hours to get ready for the ball. She'll have to think of lyrics later. She got up from her keyboard, stretched, and made her way to her closet. She brought out her Ball gown and shoes. She admired the handiwork of the seamstress. She decided she wanted a light green color, almost a lime green, to compliment her blue eyes. The dress had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a silk bodice with little rhinestones on the collar. The skirt flared out over her hips but it wasn't too big, she could still walk in it. There were little ruffles where the bodice met the skirt. It was simple but elegant. The skirt came down to just above her ankles because she wanted to show off her shoes. The shoes were low heeled and closed-toed. They were a silver color with a small strap in the back to hold her foot in place. There was a small heart at the toe that glimmered in the light. As for the jewelry, her blue eyed beau gave her a necklace with a treble clef charm and a ring with the words "Forever and Always" scribed on it. He had given them to her on her birthday._

 _Kelsi fancied herself with slipping on the gown, tying her hair in a bun with a few loose ends on the side of her face, which she curled, and applied basic make up. He had told her that he loved her without make up but she made it look like her make up looked natural. She just focused on her eyes to make them pop out. He had told her that he loved her eyes. Kelsi went with a chocolate brown eyeshadow to contrast her blue eyes and lined her eyes with a black eyeliner. For her lashes, she curled them with her eyelash curler before applying her mascara to make it look like her eyelashes were full, dark, and long. She gave herself a light coat of blush on her cheekbones before applying a bold rose-colored lipstick. She slipped on her shoes, fastened the necklace behind her neck, and slipped on her ring. She gave one last look at herself in her full-length mirror before grabbing her clutch and heading out for the night._

 _Kelsi managed to get a ride from one of her friends, who she told she had to get back by midnight or her dad would be furious. Her friend nodded then headed toward the hotel where the ball was to take place._

 _When they got there, both Kelsi and her friend were in awe. The place was completely decked out with lights, balloons, confetti, food and drinks, and a giant space where Kelsi assumed was the dance floor. I have to meet him in the middle of the dance floor at 9. She checked the time on her phone. 8:30pm. She had half an hour before she had to meet her blond Romeo. What could she do for 30 minutes? She looked around. Her friend was already entertaining her date. She barely knew anyone else. She decided to make it to the table that held all the food. She didn't eat very much that day, only the pastries her dad had brought her that afternoon and an apple when she went downstairs to clean her teapot. She noticed that there was little finger food on little trays. There were little mini sandwiches, cookies, pastries, and a chocolate fountain with fruit and marshmallows on skewers. Kelsi's eyes suddenly went wide at all the sweets she could eat and immediately grabbed a plate and started getting a little bit of everything. She was enjoying her chocolate covered strawberry when she felt a presence come behind her. Said person wrapped his arm around her waist and she flinched, wanting to get away from him._

 _"Aww. Come on Kelsi." He tried cozying up to her._

 _"I don't want to see you again. I KNOW what you did to her." She swatted his hand away from her._

 _"That was a mistake. You're the only girl I truly love." He tried again and Kelsi swatted his hand away again._

 _"I don't love you anymore. I love someone else now." His eyes widened upon hearing this. He shook his head in disbelief._

 _"You're lying," he said up front._

 _"It's the truth. I'm actually seeing him tonight so if you don't mind, I have," she looked at her phone to check the time, "10 minutes before I have to meet him and I need to use the ladies room." She pushed him out of her way and walked toward her destination. She didn't really need to use the restroom; she just needed an excuse to get away from him. That creep._

 _When she got to the restroom, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her make up was still done, her hair was still in a bun with a few loose strands coming from each side of her face, and her gown had, surprisingly, no chocolate stains on it. She checked her teeth. There were a few places where her teeth were stained a different color from the food she ate. She went back outside to get a cup from the punchbowl area then retreated back into the restroom to briefly rinse out her mouth of any food remains. She disposed of the cup and checked her teeth again. It appeared that she got everything. She quickly popped a mint into her mouth and reapplied her lipstick. With only 3 minutes left until 9, she walked out of the restroom with confidence and made her way to the dance floor, ready to see her blond beau again._

 _When she got to the dance floor, she looked around but couldn't see him. It's not yet 9. Maybe he's coming right at 9, Kelsi thought. She shrugged and continuing to keep an eye out for the blue eyed boy she knew she loved._

 _Soon enough, she saw a glance of blond hair and she knew then that he was there. When he saw her, a smile replaced his worried look and started making his way toward her. When they finally were at an arm's length, they stopped and looked at each other. Both of their smiles grew larger as he pulled her in by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned closer so that their foreheads were touching and nothing else mattered to them. "You look stunning" was all he said before for capturing her lips into his. She only deepened the kiss and he pulled her even closer. 7 second later, they pulled out of the kiss. "Let's get out of here." She nodded as he took her hand into his larger hand and pulled her away from the dance floor._

 _They both had managed to escape the craziness inside and ended up in the parking lot. He opened the door to his black Mustang and gestured for Kelsi to go into the passenger's seat. Kelsi smiled as she sat down in the car. Before releasing her hand and getting into the driver's seat, he kissed her hand and she blushed. He jogged to the other side of the car and opened the driver's side. Once he sat down, he immediately grabbed one of her hands and started driving._

 _The car ride was mostly silent except for the few occasions where either would try to make small talk. Nothing had to be said, they both knew that they loved each other and nothing could tear them apart. 20 minutes later, they were back at Kelsi's house. Kelsi was very confused. "Why are we back here?" She asked him. "My dad won't come back for another 3 and a half hours."_

 _He gave her a mischievous smirk. "Then we can do anything we want in the meantime." He leaned toward her and started kissing her, passionately. She started kissing him back with as much passion._

 _"Don't you think," Kelsi tried to find the right words as he was sucking on the soft skin of her neck, "we should do this somewhere a little more appropriate than in your car and on my driveway? What if someone sees us?"_

 _"Then they'll be jealous of what we have." Kelsi smiled upon hearing this and went back to kissing his lips._

 _"I'm serious." They parted lips and his eyes were staring into her eyes. "I just feel a little confined in here." He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong. I love what you're doing. It's just," Kelsi sighed, "we'll have more privacy if we do it, I don't know, in my bedroom." A smile crept on both of their lips as they gave each other one last kiss before getting out of his car._

 _She started running toward her front door and he chased after her. He managed to grab her by the waist, resulting in a squeal coming from the small brunette. His arms remained on her waist as she unlocked the door. His head bent down and kissed the nape of her neck. Kelsi bit her lip, holding back the urge to turn around and passionately kiss him. When she finally got the door to unlock, she pulled him inside and up the stairs, into her bedroom. Once her door was closed, his lips made their way onto hers. Her back was on her door and he had his hands on either side of her head. Her arms began to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, not that he minded. She started moving forward and eventually, the two made their way into Kelsi's bed, with her on top of him this time. She started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he was trying to find the zipper to her gown. He finally found it when she was done unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up to fling his shirt off, where it landed on her keyboard. He decided to save her some time so he pulled off his undershirt and threw it behind him, where it landed on Kelsi's headboard. She stood up to slip off the gown, where it dropped to her feet, revealing her red strapless bra and matching underwear. He soaked in her almost bare body. She stepped out of the gown before crawling back onto his lap to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Both came off easily and she threw both of them behind her, the belt landed on the floor near her keyboard and the pants landed on her desk chair. The couple started attacking each other's lips once again. Nothing had to be said. Everything that could be said was interpreted through their actions toward each other. They were young. They were alone. They were in love._

 _Eventually both were out of breath and breathing heavily. "That was," Kelsi swallowed, "that was amazing". She looked toward her blue eyed boyfriend. They locked eyes. "You're..amazing."_

 _"And...you're...beautiful." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She looked down but he tilted her chin up to his face and gently kissed her lips. It wasn't fierce or forceful, rather it was sweet and innocent, like the kisses they would exchange earlier in the relationship. Kelsi smiled before laying her head down on her pillow and he did the same. "I love you," he whispered._

 _"I love you too," Kelsi whispered back. Both of them fell into a deep sleep. His arm was wrapped around her body and she was safely between him and her bedroom wall._

 _"What the hell is going on here?!" Both Kelsi and her blond lover jerked up from their position, both of their bodies naked. She concealed her bare chest with her bedsheets and both looked scared._

 _"Dad! It's not what it looks like!"_

 _"You," he pointed to the boy in Kelsi's bed, "get the hell away from my daughter! Stay away from her! And you," he pointed to Kelsi, "you are not allowed to see him anymore! You are grounded for the rest of your life!"_

 _"But dad-"_

 _"Don't you 'but dad' me! You," he pointed to the blond, who was now fully clothed, "get the hell out of here!" The blond nodded like his life depended on it and, in retrospect, it did. He gave one last look at Kelsi before slumping out of her bedroom and out of the house, never to see her again._

 _Kelsi felt tears coming down her face as she heard her dad lecture her on boys, boys are forbidden, and no boys allowed. When he finally left her room, she subconsciously held her hand that had her ring on it. "Forever and Always." She fell asleep holding her ring._

 _Two hours later, Kelsi woke up with a realization to lyrics to go with the melody she created. She got up, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and made her way to her keyboard. She wrote down the lyrics before they escaped her mind._

It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
that you were always right beside me  
Thought I was alone, with no one to hold  
but you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

That I've never had someone  
that knows me like you do, the way you do  
I've never had someone  
as good for me as you, no one like you  
So lonely before I've finally found  
What I've been looking for

So good to be seen, so good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word  
So long I was lost, so good to be found  
I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

That I've never had someone  
that knows me like you do, the way you do  
I've never had someone  
as good for me as you, no one like you  
So lonely before I've finally found  
What I've been looking for

 _Kelsi was pleasantly surprised at her ability to come up with lyrics to a song so fast. A tear fell on middle D as she realized that the lyrics were exactly how she felt around her blond Romeo. She felt free. She felt like she wasn't alone in the world. She felt like she could always lean on him to escape. She felt like he were the lyrics to her melody._

 _She wiped her tears with a tissue and got up from her seat. She walked to her window and looked up at the night sky. It must have been around 3am but Kelsi couldn't tell. She left her phone in her clutch, which was probably still on a table in the hotel or her friend picked it up for her. All she knew that it was dark and most people were asleep. Bright stars were scattered across the night sky. Kelsi caught a glimpse of a shooting star, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Please don't go forever," she whispered. "Save me. I've been feeling so alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You can be the prince and I can be the princess. Just say yes." A tear escaped her eyes and landed on her window sill._

 _"Yes." Kelsi's eyes shot open at the sound of a voice, his voice. She looked down and saw her blue eyed beau with a giant grin on his face. Kelsi looked concerned._

 _"What are you doing here? You know I'm not supposed to see you anymore."_

 _"I know." He dug his hands in his pocket. "I just had to see you one last time."_

 _"Are you crazy? If Dad finds out again, we'll both be dead!"_

 _"I don't mind that. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am." Kelsi held back a smile._

 _"Tempting but you should get out of here before my dad sees us"_

 _"I will if you would meet me in the secret garden at 9 tonight."_

 _Kelsi thought about it. Her dad would has been gone to work by then. He would usually come back by midnight. She sighed. "Deal. Now please go." The blond's smile only grew as she blew him a kiss and he caught it, placing it on his heart. He turned around and jogged back to his car. She watched him drive away in the distance and sighed when she could no longer see his car. She let her chin rest on her hands as she dreamed about seeing him again. She would have to be careful now that her dad knows._

 _She slowly closed her window and made it back to her bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep before the sun came up. She sighed as her head hit her pillow and closed her eyes to let her dreams take over her busy mind._

 _In one dream, her dad finally accepts him and gives them their blessing and they get married. In another dream, her dad hunts him down and shoots him, making sure Kelsi didn't see him again for sure. This dream was one she was most worried about. Kelsi woke up with tears in her eyes, calling out the name of her blond boyfriend. She shot up in her bed and breathed heavily, trying to shake the horrible nightmare from her thoughts._

 _She needed to cool down. She got up and walked downstairs to get a drink of water. Once she had 2 glasses of water, she felt a little better. She hid her face in her hands and took a deep breath. She needed more sleep but she didn't want to go to bed thinking that she'll have the same nightmare, thinking that she'll never see him again. She should had never met him. If she hadn't snuck out and gone to that party, she would had never met him. Knowing him was a huge mistake, but was it worth it? Was it worth sneaking around and going behind her father's back? Was it worth knowing the consequences she would face if he found out that she was seeing him again? Was it all worth it in the end? Kelsi wasn't 100% sure but she was positive that her father would eventually come around and accept their relationship. In the meantime, she was still sneaking around._

 _She made it back to her room to hopefully get some more sleep. It was still dark out so Kelsi assumed that she had at least another 2 hours or so. When she was downstairs in the kitchen, the wall clock read 3:23am. She was sound asleep once her head hit her pillow. The last 6 hours were a rollercoaster of events and emotions. She let sleep take over the rest of her night._

 _The sun was out by the time Kelsi woke up. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. She walked over to her window and opened it, letting the cool but warm morning breeze fill her room. She strolled downstairs to prepare her daily tea. She boiled some water, placed a tea bag in her teapot, poured water into the teapot, and let the teabag steep for 4 and a half minutes. She liked her tea strong, but not too strong, especially if she's having a rough and busy morning or if she had a rough and busy night the night before. It kept her awake either way. Once her tea was steeped to her approval, she grabbed a clean mug and headed to her room with the mug and her teapot._

 _When she got to her room, a single red rose was sitting on her window sill. Touched the gesture, Kelsi gently picked it up and smelled the flower. She knew exactly who it came from. She held it close to her heart as a single tear escaped her eyes. Before more could flow, she gently laid it on her keyboard as she began playing the song she had finished the previous night. He was definitely something, she just wished her father saw it too._

 _Suddenly hit with inspiration, Kelsi grabbed blank manuscript paper and started a new song. She already knew what it would be called, as she wanted to break free from her father's grasp to see that she was simply meant to be with her blue eyed boyfriend. She hoped to run away with him. She wanted to finally escape from her father._

 _She played around with a few chords before finding one that suit her song perfectly. Like her other song, this song would be a duet, one boy and one girl. She's not sure who the boy or girl would be but she's hoping that they'll put in as much passion in singing it as she put in writing it._

 _When she had finished the first verse, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Hoping that she'll look presentable to whoever was on the other side, she got up from her chair and walked over to open her door. She was surprised to find her friend who dropped her off the night before at the ball. "Your dad let me into the house." Kelsi nodded as her friend made her way into her bedroom. Kelsi looked around the hallway to see if her dad was near before she closed her door. Her friend was sitting on her bed, rummaging through her purse to find something. "Aha! Here it is." She pulled out Kelsi's clutch. "I believe you left this last night."_

 _"Thank you so much." Kelsi took it from her friend and opened it to see everything that she put in it prior to leaving for the ball: her breath mints, her lipstick, some money, and, most importantly, her phone. She engulfed her friend in a hug. "You have no idea how much you saved me!"_

 _"That's what friends are for." Her friend returned the hug._

 _"Seriously, you're a lifesaver. My dad would KILL me if he knew that I not only sneaked out last night but that I lost my phone too. You're the best."_

 _"I try to be." Her eyes made it to the rose on Kelsi's keyboard. "This from him?"_

 _"Yeah. I found it on my window sill this morning."_

 _"So I guess you two had a good night then?" A smile grew on Kelsi's face as she remembered the events of her night._

 _"It started out good, then amazing." Her face fell. "Then it turned to horrible, then scary. Overall, it's been a rollercoaster of emotions." Tears started streaming down her face. "Worst of all, dad found out and grounded me and told me that I wasn't supposed to see him again. He doesn't understand that I love him and he loves me and we are meant to be together forever." She was crying now. Her friend patted her back, not sure how to react._

 _"Shhh. It's okay, Kels. I'm sure you and your dad would come to terms eventually. Just give it a little time."_

 _Kelsi looked up from her hands. "You think?"_

 _"Yeah. I mean, I personally had never experienced what you're experiencing but I can tell you that it will all get better in the end, you'll see."_

 _"Yeah. Dad's totally going to accept him and we'll get married and live happily ever after," Kelsi said sarcastically._

 _"Hey, you'll never know what the future brings. Maybe it'll happen." Kelsi sighed. She really hopes that they would get married. That's what her ring basically said, Forever and Always. "I have to go but let me know what happens, now that you have your phone." Kelsi managed a smile before hugging her friend once again and leading her downstairs._

 _By the time her father was leaving for work, she had finished her new song and was about to run through it when she realized that she had to get ready. She had no idea why he wanted to meet in the secret garden but the thought was soon dismissed as she decided to dress nice, but not too nice. She changed out of her jeans and sweatshirt and into a black dress. She took out her messy ponytail and replaced it with a neat braid. She slipped on her ring and clasped her necklace behind her neck. She applied a light shade of make up, going for a natural look. She made sure she had her phone and house key before she opened the front door and walked the 20 minutes to get to the secret garden._

 _When she got there, he was already leaning against the tree where they carved their initials on it inside a heart with an arrow through the heart. He was wearing a leather jacket. Kelsi's heart stopped for a few seconds. "I thought you'd never get here."_

 _"I'm not sure if we're supposed to do this. What if dad finds out again?"_

 _"Don't worry about that, baby." He held her face. "Let me take the blame so you don't have to feel guilty about doing this." He studied her face. "Wow. You're as beautiful as the day I met you." He wiped the tear that was dripping down her cheek and kissed her forehead, slowing kissing down her face. When he got to her lips, he removed his hands from her face and placed them around her hips. Her hands made it around his neck and her fingers made their way through his hair._

 _When they parted, he took her hand and lead her out of the garden. "Let's get out of here." Kelsi could only nod as she felt butterflies in her stomach. He lead her to a hidden road, where she didn't see his Mustang, but rather a motorcycle. She was shocked and he must have noticed because he told her, "gift from the folks." Kelsi smiled as she was helped getting on the back of the two-seater, taking the helmet from him in the process. She watch him get on in front of her and put his helmet on. How did he look so much sexier with a motorcycle helmet on? He revved up the engine and she held on tightly to his waist, holding on for dear life. He drove them away from the secret garden and down the road. Kelsi didn't know where they were going but she didn't care. She was with him and that's all that mattered._

 _They spent the night riding to nowhere in particular. They made it to a grassy meadow, where he got out first. Kelsi watched him remove his helmet and shake his hair. She bit her lower lip. He held out his hand to help her off the motorcycle and she swung one leg over it and slid off. She almost lost her balance when she leaned forward too much and felt herself falling, but he had fast reflexes as he quickly tightened his grip and held her close. He grabbed her hand tightly with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. She gasped and stared into his bright blue eyes. He gave her a charming smile and her heart leaped out of chest. He grabbed something from his motorcycle and lead her to the meadow. "This way." Kelsi could only follow him because she found that her voice was temporarily gone and has yet to come back. They got to a quiet part of the meadow where he stopped, opened up the blanket, and laid it on the meadow. He gestured for her to sit down. "After you, my dear." She sat down and he sat next to her._

 _They both propped up on their elbows, facing each other, and smiled. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and undoing her braid, slyly grabbing the back of her head and kissing her, hard. She returned the kiss with as much passion. She moaned his name as he was kissing down her neck towards her chest. She gently tugged his leather jacket off his shoulder, silently telling him that she wanted it off, which he complied happily. He slipped his jacket off, revealing a white tee with a low V-neck. His shirt was a little tight on him and Kelsi drank in the sight. This only made her want him more. She laid her hand on his chest, moving down to his abs. He lifted her chin and started kissing her more. They pulled apart breathlessly and laid back onto the blanket to catch their breaths, their hands remained encased in each others._

 _"It's getting late. My dad should be home soon. I should get home before he notices that I went behind his back." He nodded at her request as he got up first and held his hand out to help her up. He slipped his leather jacket back on in a way that Kelsi wanted to peel it back off. She bit her lower lip again. He gathered the blanket that they were on and folded it up neatly. He offered his arm and she looped her arm through his as they made their way back to his motorcycle. He helped her get on before getting on in front of her and putting his helmet on. He looked behind him to check that she had her helmet on too before driving back to her house._

 _When he pulled into her driveway, she saw that her dad's car was, thankfully, not there yet. He helped her off the motorcycle and walked her to her front door. He pulled her closer. "Just one more."_

 _"Fine. Come here, you." He didn't have to be told twice when he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they parted, a huge grin was on both of their faces. "Now I really have to go. My dad will be here any minute now and I don't want him to catch us again."_

 _"Fine, babe. I'll see you later, okay?"_

 _"Yeah. I'll see you." He gave her one last kiss before she turned to unlock her front door and go inside. Once she was through the threshold, she waved 'goodbye' to him and blew him a kiss, which he caught and put it in his pocket. Kelsi smiled as he jogged back to his motorcycle and drove off into the night. That smile remained when she went though the threshold of the door. That smile disappeared when she saw her father standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Dad! What are you doing home so early?"_

 _Her father ignored her question. "What part of 'you're grounded' and 'you're not allowed to see him again' don't you understand?"_

 _"It's not what it looks like!" Kelsi readied herself for the 'no boys' lecture, again, but got a blow across her face instead._

 _"Like hell it is! Get back to your room You're not allowed to leave the house until that_ _ **boy**_ _is gone!" He brought out his rifle and headed out into the night._

 _"Dad! No! Don't do this! I love him!" Kelsi was crying, begging her father to stop._

 _"You don't love him."_

 _"Yes I do. He's my everything. I just wish you saw that too." His face softened._

 _"Go back to your room and don't come out until I say you can." And then, he left, taking his rifle with him._

 _She sadly walked upstairs to her room and closed the door. She didn't even change into her PJs before she flopped onto her pillow and started sobbing. She woke up 20 minutes later with her face dried up but her nose still red from all the crying. She got up and looked out her window. She searched the sky for any stars and found one right above her. It was big and bright, perfect for wishing on. She clutched her hands together and closed her eyes. "Please take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You can be the prince and I can be the princess. Just say 'yes'." A tear fell down her cheek and landed on her arm. "Please save me. He's trying to tell me how to feel. I know this love is difficult but it's real. I love you so much. Don't be afraid, we'll both make it out of this mess. Just please, please say 'yes'."_

 _She heard no answer. More tears fell down her face as she looked up at the sky and at her wishing star. She thought,_ serves me right for wishing in stars. They only happen in fairy tales and movies. They never happen in real life. _She closed her window, changed into her PJs, and fell asleep._

 _2 weeks. It's been two weeks since Kelsi last saw her blond boyfriend. He told her that he would see her later. Together, they would escape. He never told her when. He never told her where. He just told her that they would escape, together. Kelsi sighed for what felt like the millionth time. She kept waiting for him to throw pebbles on her window. She kept waiting to see his beautiful blue eyes again. She kept waiting to see his warm smile and his soft lips on hers._

 _Finally she got tired of all the waiting. She doubted that he'll come back to rescue her. Each day, each night that passed by, her faith kept fading. It was on the verge of it being totally nonexistent when she heard the sound of something hitting her window. She eagerly opened her window and smiled brightly. It was him. He threw a folded piece of paper up to her window, which she easily caught. She read the note. 'Meet me outside of town tomorrow night at 8pm. I have something to tell you.' She nodded before closing her window, grateful that he was still alive. She kissed the note and put it next to her song she wrote about them 'breaking free' together. She went to sleep with a smile on her face, something she hadn't done in 2 weeks._

 _She woke up the next morning with a good feeling. She made her morning tea and greeted her dad, who was smiling more than usual but Kelsi had more important things to think about, like what in the world her blue eyed beau would want to tell her that he wanted to meet on the edge of town and what she should wear that night when she met him. These kinds of thoughts roamed through her mind as she made her way upstairs and spent an hour trying to find something to wear, nothing too fancy, nothing too casual. She rummaged through her closet, trying to find the most perfect outfit when her phone rang. She picked it up without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"_

 _"Hey Kels!" Kelsi's eyes softened when she heard her friend's voice on the other end. "What's up? Any update on your love life?" Kelsi sighed. Her friend needed a new hobby other than wanting every single update on her love life._

 _"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm at a major crisis."_

 _"OMIGOSH! Spill!" Her friend sounded way too excited._

 _"He wants me to meet him on the edge of town tonight. He said he has something to tell me." Kelsi remembered his note and the events of the night before, she shook at the memory. "Though, I can't for the life of me figure out what he wants to tell me if he wants to meet on the edge of town. I've spent all morning trying to figure it out but I can't seem to come to a conclusion that makes sense."_

 _"Kelsi, listen to me. You're freaking out. Whatever he wants to say tonight is probably important and you're worrying yourself on what it is. Don't worry about it."_

 _"Can you at least come over to help me figure out what I'm going to wear?"_

 _"Sure. I'll be there in 10". Kelsi smiled at her friend's ability to be there so soon._

 _"Thanks. See you soon." She hung up, feeling a little bit better. Exactly 10 minutes later, she heard a knock on the front door. She opened to reveal her friend. "I didn't think you'd get here faster."_

 _"I'd come sooner if I could but unfortunately, the fastest I could get from my house to yours was about 8 minutes." Kelsi laughed._

 _"That's still pretty fast considering you live on the other side of town."_

 _"Hey, if my best friend needs me, I will come to her rescue as fast as I can." Kelsi sighed._

 _"You really need a new hobby other than my love life."_

 _"What's not to love? It's cute, romantic.."_

 _"And forbidden! I'm not supposed to see him but I do anyways." She grunted while she put her head in her hands in frustration. "Why do I do this?"_

 _"Do you love him?"_

 _"With all my heart"_

 _"Then I see no reason for you to not be with him. Who cares what you dad thinks? If you love him enough, your dad will finally come to his senses that he will finally accept"_

 _"What do I do in the meantime? I can't go sneaking around for the rest of my life"_

 _"Try talking to your dad about him"_

 _"I already did. He went out that night with a gun." Kelsi shuttered at the memory._

 _"Ooh. That can't be good"_

 _"I know but lately he's been really happy and I have no idea why. I asked him about it and he keeps saying 'I'm just really happy today.' I mean, he has never been really super happy before so it's got me wondering the real reason."_

 _"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass soon enough. In the meantime, we have to get you ready for tonight!" Kelsi's friend walked toward Kelsi's closet and rummaged through her clothes. 45 minutes and 8 outfit rejections later, the two finally settled on a navy blue lace dress with capped sleeves. Kelsi's friend found a thin, brown belt to wrap around her waist. Kelsi slipped the 'Forever and Always' ring onto a chain and clasped it around her neck, the ring now dangling in front of her chest. She settled to keep her hair long but her friend insisted that she'd at least curl her hair, which the brunette sighed but agreed. Kelsi applied light blush, purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She also applied a rosy pink lipstick because there was a very high possibility that he would want to kiss her at the sight of her. When she was finished, she took one long look at herself in the mirror, admiring the final outcome. "Lookin' good Kels!"_

 _Kelsi turned her head around to look at her friend and smiled. "Thanks." She checked the time on her phone and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I have 10 minutes before I have to meet him!"_

 _"Don't worry. I'll drive you there and you can be there in 8 minutes." Smiling, Kelsi hugged her friend. What did she do to deserve a friend like her?_

 _"Thank you so much!" Kelsi stepped back from the embrace. "How do I look?"_

 _"You look amazing. There is no way that he'll keep his hands off you now." Kelsi blushed. "We have 9 minutes until you have to meet him so let's get a move on. Hopefully there won't be any traffic tonight." Kelsi hoped so too. She didn't want to be early but she also didn't want to be late. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side as they hit all the red lights and a family of skunks were crossing the street. They finally made it 18 minutes later. "I'll stay in the car if you need me." Kelsi nodded a thanks before walking over to a figure leaning against a black Mustang. She immediately hugged the figure, thanking God that he was alive. He hugged her back, thanking God of what he was about to do._

 _"I missed you, babe." He kissed the top of her head._

 _"I missed you, too." He took a deep breath, nervous of what he was about to do. He gathered strength from the hug. "Save me. I've been feeling so alone. I kept waiting for you but you never came. I don't know if it was all in my head. I just don't know what to think right now."_

 _"Two weeks ago, your dad found me." Kelsi's head shot up, not sure how to respond. "It was the same night when we went to the secret garden." Her eyes looked down, remembering how her dad went out that night with a gun. "That night, I didn't know what to do but I explained to him how much you meant to me and how much I loved you. He seemed understanding afterwards and we talked. I asked him something really important and he agreed. Now it is your turn for me to ask you something really important." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Kelsi. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's really all I know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. Baby, just say yes"_

 _"Yes! Oh my gosh! One hundred percent yes!" Kelsi flung her arms around her now soon-to-be husband and kissed him. After the kiss ended, both of them had smiles plastered on their faces as they pulled apart and he slipped on the small silver ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. She admired the ring before going in for another kiss, this time with a lot more passion._

 _Meanwhile, Kelsi's friend squealed quietly in her car at the sight of the two lovebirds. She never anticipated the moment was so soon but she always thought that the moment would happen eventually. "Kelsi's fine. He'll drop her off," she decided before driving off to go back home._

 _Kelsi's father had finally accepted his daughter's relationship. He realized that she truly loved him and their bond couldn't be separated, no matter what he said. He gave the blond his blessing, much to the younger man's relief._

 _Eight months later, the two lovebirds walked down the aisle, arm in arm. They said their vows and the "I do's." He was finally able to kiss his bride, his wife for the very first time. The priest announced that they were Mister and Misses. They ran back up the aisle, hand in hand, with rice thrown all around them before they got into his black Mustang. They rode off into the distance, their hands encased in each others. Kelsi finally got her fairytale ending._

Kelsi snapped out of her daydream when she heard the bell ring. "Alright. I'll see you all this afternoon," she heard Ms Darbus say to the class but she wasn't paying attention because her eyes were still on the blue eyed blond boy, who was currently packing up his notebook and pencils and putting them in his backpack. The brown eyed blonde girl he was following earlier got up and left. He followed right behind her. Soon enough, they had both gone to first period. Sighing, Kelsi packed up her books and made her way to first period.

* * *

 _So yeah. It originally wasn't supposed to be this long but oh well! I hope you enjoyed this one._

 _I got the idea of the family of skunks crossing the street when 5 baby skunks crossed the street one day a few nights ago. My dad thought they were a large plastic bag so he got out of the car to investigate. Mom said that if they sprayed him, he wasn't allowed to get back in the car._

 _But yeah. Kelsi writes "What I've Been Looking For" and "Breaking Free" in her dream. Now I have 1 HSM, 1 Lemonade Mouth, and 1 Big Time Rush currently on the list of finished stories for now. Which one should I upload next?_


End file.
